The Reasons Why One Shouldn't Live with Austin Moon
by Vintage Red Car
Summary: "Living together might be tough, but it's worth it." / In which Austin and Ally face the hardships of living together. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

The Reasons Why One Shouldn't Live with Austin Moon

 _He avoids chores like the plague_

"Austin!" Ally Dawson cried in frustration when she entered her boyfriend's (and now hers as well) apartment. The dirty dishes from yesterday evening and this morning were still in the sink, though according to the chore chart she had carefully made during her first days after moving in, it was Austin's turn to do them today. He didn't even need to wash them, all he had to do was put them in the dishwasher, as she had texted him earlier today.

"What's up Alls?" Austin sauntered into the kitchen.

"You were supposed to do the dishes today." Sighing, Ally set down her purse on the kitchen table and started pilling the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Oh, was I? I didn't notice." he said in the high pitched voice he always used when he was lying.

"Really? Because I told you this morning, and I even texted you to remind you that you could just put them in the dish washer instead of actually washing them."

"You did?" Austin made a show of taking his phone out from his pocket and looking through his texts. "Oh, here it is; 'Austin you can load the dishes into the dishwasher. Love you.' Sorry, Alls. I'll do them next time."

"That's what you always say." Ally grumbled, but let him peck her cheek anyways. "Did you at least vacuum the carpets?"

"I was supposed to do that too?!"

 _He's Tall_

Somehow, all of her things managed to find their way onto the top shelves. She had no idea how as the only one who could have put them there was Austin, and she couldn't find any reason for him to use her nail polish or her makeup. (The first few times she noticed her nail polish was on the top shelf she had carefully checked his finger and toe nails, but they were nail polish free).

Ally suspected that it secretly amused Austin to see her waste ten minutes looking for something before rushing off to the kitchen to get a chair on which she could stand to check the top shelves. Therefore, Ally decided to retaliate by putting some of Austin's stuff on the lowest shelves possible. This turned into a full blown war. Almost every day Ally would find her possessions, from her clothes to her books, in impossibly high places. She, in turn, would hide Austin's things in low places, like the cupboard beneath the sink and underneath their bed. Neither one said anything, they just continued going about as if all was normal.

 _He is extremely messy_

Ally stumbled as she entered the apartment. Looking down, she saw that Austin's shoes, which were thrown haphazardly right in front of the door, were the reason she had almost fell. With a sigh, she picked them up and put them on the shoe rack that was less than two feet from the door.

After putting her own shoes on the rack as well, Ally proceeded into the living room. On the coffee table were a plate with a bit of died maple syrup and mug with some leftover coffee in it, probably from this morning. On the couch arm was Austin's shirt, which he must have removed after he had returned home, a few hours before her.

"Austin Monica Moon!" she yelled. She hated returning to a messy house, and he knew it.

"Hey Ally. How was recording at the studio?" Austin came into the living room with all his shirtless glory.

Trying not to get distracted by his bare chest, Ally didn't answer him. Instead she just raised her eyebrows and pointed silently first to his shirt and then to his breakfast dishes.

"What?" he asked, trying to understand what she wanted. After a few seconds his eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry Alls, I'll just pick that up. And you might not want to enter the bedroom for a while."

Oh god.

 _He sings in the shower_

Usually Ally didn't sleep in. She always had something to do in the morning, whether it was work at the music factory, record or write songs, or do interviews. But today, her day was completely, a hundred percent free, and she had planned to sleep until a normal hour rather than six in the morning.

But things don't always go as planned, because at seven thirty a.m. Ally was awoken by what sounded like a long, continuous screech. It took her a few moments to realize it was Austin, singing in the shower, rocking out as he was at a concert. After another few moments she realized that Austin was singing one of her songs in a high pitched, nasally voice. She had no idea if he was doing it specifically to spite her because her voice definitely wasn't that shrill, but she was praying to whatever celestial being that was up there that he'll stop.

A muffled thump was heard and then a string of curses came from Austin. From the way he was cursing the soap, the soap's mother and the divine entity to which Ally had prayed just a few minutes ago and now considered that it may possibly really exist, she deduced that the soap had fallen and hit Austin on the foot.

Lazily, she threw a pillow at the bathroom door and yelled "Language!" before falling back asleep.

 _He is still a child at heart_

When Ally had first moved in, Austin's bed was covered in stuffed animals. He refused to put them away, claiming that there was room between Jerry the giraffe and Ellie the elephant, and that a tiny person like her should be able to fit there easily (she didn't appreciate the comment).

After several uncomfortable hours during which she tried to fall asleep, she finally managed to convince Austin to store his stuffed animals in the closet after insisting that Froggy the frog (there was no way she was letting him name their future children) was trying to cop a feel (Austin could get rather jealous at times), on the condition that she'll help him build them habitats.

He also never let her dust the area around his Electric Avengerrrr Barbie doll –or as Austin called it, action figure- for fear that she will somehow ruin it with the duster.

 _He refuses to eat anything but pancakes for breakfast_

Ally, sick of eating pancakes for breakfast for the past several months, decided to make waffles. She dug up the waffle iron, which had never been used before, and started making the batter.

An hour later, when Austin woke up there were two plates of fresh waffles on the kitchen table. He froze at the sight. "Err… Ally, what's _that_?" he asked, pointing with a slightly shaking finger at the plate.

Ally rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's overdramatic behavior. "Those are waffles, Austin. I assume you've heard of them before?" at his nod she continued. "I was growing tired of eating pancakes every morning," cue a disbelieving gasp from Austin, "so I decided to change it up a little. One morning of something other than pancakes won't kill you will it?" Seeing that he was still silent, Ally tried to guilt him into eating the waffles. "I worked really hard to make these, Austin. Do you really want them to go to waste?" It worked, and Austin sat down to eat the waffles, even telling her they were great.

In the evening, Ally found the waffle iron drying in the dish rack. "Austin, did you wash the waffle iron?" she asked, half annoyed, half amused.

"You mean the wannabe pancake maker? Yeah, I did. Was I not supposed to do that?" Austin asked innocently.

"No, it's electrical; you aren't supposed to wash electrical things. I'm pretty sure you ruined it." Ally looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Aww, darn. I'm sorry." he gave her the puppy dog eyes, trying to keep up his innocent charade. Ha! As if she'll believe that. The one time Austin decided to do the dishes on his own accord he managed to "accidently" ruin the waffle iron. Please, she wasn't born yesterday.

"So it's pancake for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked her hopefully.

 _He has the most bizarre thoughts in the middle of the night_

"Ally, Ally, wake up." Ally felt something shaking her awake, pulling her away from a dream about giant pickles.

"Austin? What's wrong? What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily. It was much too early for her to be awake.

"It's about two forty." yes, much, much too early to be awake. "And nothing is wrong. I just had a question. Do you think Jewish vampires still need to avoid the cross, or are they fine with it since to them it's not a holy symbol? And what do atheist vampires need to avoid, since they don't believe in anything? And-" Ally cut him off. "Austin. First of all, you aren't a vampire, you aren't Jewish and you aren't an atheist, therefore you don't need to worry about any of these. Second of all, vampires don't exist, so it doesn't matter anyhow. Now go to sleep."

"Wait, Ally, I have another question." _oh god_ "If someone is weird that means they aren't normal, and normal is the standard person, but since no two people are identical, does that mean we are all weird? And what person is considered the standard person? Who decides he's the standard person we can all compare to? What makes him normal?"

"Austin, I'm not awake enough to even process what you said right now. Please go back to sleep." Ally grumbled.

"Okay," Austin pecked her cheek and lay back down on the bed.

Five minutes later, just as she was beginning to smell the giant pickles again, Ally felt him prodding her again.

"Hey, Ally, are you awake?"

 _He cannot cook to save his life_

'I'm coming home late, can you cook dinner?' Ally texted Austin. She still had to record three songs and it was already rather late. If she got home and had to cook dinner as well she'll go to bed around midnight, and she was exhausted.

Austin sent her a thumb up emoji in reply, and Ally hoped that he won't make pancakes for dinner.

After she finished recording the songs, Ally left the studio and returned to the apartment building where they lived. Upon arrival she saw that all of the residents were outside the building, two fire trucks were parked in front of it, and smoke was billowing from what seemed like the window of their apartment. Panicking, Ally searched for Austin, praying that everything is okay.

She found him standing close to the entrance talking to a fire fighter. Running over to him, she tackled him in a hug, sobbing from relief. Austin stopped talking to the fire fighter and patted her back comfortingly, muttering "I'm fine, everything is fine."

Once she had calmed down, Ally looked at him inquiringly. "Do you know what happened?"

Austin rubbed his neck nervously. "Yes. Umm… you see, I was trying to make dinner, and suddenly there was a lot of smoke, and the smoke detector started ringing, and here we are now." well, that explained the nasty looks their neighbors have been shooting Austin the whole time.

"Looks like I'll have to bake some apology cookies for everyone, or we might get kicked out of the building," Ally sighed.

"Ooh, can I help?" Austin asked eagerly.

"I think that from now on, it might be for the best if you stay out of the kitchen."

 _He sucks at grocery shopping_

"Ally, can we get that? And that? And those things?" Austin hopped about the grocery store aisle, picking various things off the shelves.

"Austin, why would we ever buy broccoli popsicles?" Ally asked, looking at the box Austin was waving gleefully, as if it was his favorite food.

Austin glanced at the box in his hand and wrinkled his nose. "You're right. We should get that instead." And he threw a different random box into the shopping cart.

Next to them Ally saw a mother trying to control her six year old boy, who was doing exactly what Austin was doing. Rolling her eyes, Ally couldn't help but smile at her somewhat childish boyfriend as he waved her on to the next aisle. Pausing only to put a few packages back on the shelves, she went after him.

* * *

"Wow. Living with Austin sounds really tough. Those are a ton of cons," Trish commented over the phone.

"It can be tough to live with Austin sometimes, but there is a huge pro that weighs out all the cons." Ally answered, smiling as she thought of the past few months she had spent living with Austin.

"Well, what is it?" Trish asked her.

"I get to live with my amazing boyfriend," Ally giggled. "and that makes everything worth it."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so first of all, thank you all so much for all of the good reviews on** ** _Fifteen, Love_** **. I was really nervous before posting it since it's the first time letting people who aren't my close friends read something I wrote, so the positive feedback made me really happy.**

 **Second of all, this was only proof read by my brother and me, so if you see anything that needs fixing, or think of something that I can do to improve this story, I'd love to hear (or is it read?) from you.**

 **Third of all, I'm considering writing a continuation of this about why living with Ally is hard (from Austin's point of view) so I'd like to hear what you guys think.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **P.S. A couple of people have asked me to continue** ** _Fifteen, Love,_** **but for now I probably won't, as I don't have a good idea for their date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

The Reasons Why One Shouldn't Live with Ally Dawson

 _She's a neat freak_

Ally hated it when the apartment was messy. As a result, she would clean it every day before bed, meaning Austin had to wait until the whole apartment was squeaky clean and more organized than a pharmacy before getting some cuddle time in bed (and Austin really liked cuddling in bed. Ally was just so soft and warm). Usually he would fall asleep before Ally deemed the apartment presentable enough to go to bed (why? It's not like they were expecting visitors in the middle of the night). The obvious solution would be to help Ally and he tried to sometimes, but he usually ended up doing it wrong (he was banned from the laundry room after turning all of their white clothes purple), or he didn't do things Ally thought were necessary (who even dusts the top of the fridge? No one ever checks there).

Ally had also drawn up a chore chart, which he had to pretend to be enthusiastic about. And she wasn't giving him allowance for doing the chores like his parents used. Actually, it would be weird if his girlfriend gave him money, but extra kisses would have been a nice prize for sweeping the floor or taking out the garbage.

 _She owns too many books_

A crash sounded throughout the apartment. Austin jumped to his feet and ran from the living room, where he was currently sitting, to the bedroom. He found his girlfriend standing frozen, her hand in the air, as if trying to remove a book from the bookshelf that was now resting at her feet.

"Ally, Are you alright?!" he asked her, worried that one of her precious books had hit her in the fall.

Ally nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm okay, but I think that Lord Stanley isn't." crouching down she picked up a book titled _Lord Stanley's Fool_ , whose pages were crumpled.

"Ally, it's just a book. Why are you crying?" Austin asked, worried that perhaps the shelf _had_ hit her head.

Ally let out an offended gasp. "Just a book? Just a book? Austin, this book is a timeless tale about a lord who falls in love with the court jester's daughter, and she falls in love with him, but the king is lusting after her and wants her to be one of his mistresses. Meanwhile, the queen-"

He cut her off. "Okay, fine, I get it. You know what this means though, right?" he pointed at the fallen bookshelf.

"I need another bookshelf?"

"No! You have too many books." At her affronted gasp, Austin prepared himself for a long speech.

 _She likes weird pieces of art_

"Austin, guess what I found?" Ally walked in, carrying a large canvas.

"A painting?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Yep! Isn't it beautiful? It's like colorful cloud watching! Can you believe it was just thrown on the street?" she turned the picture around, revealing what seemed to be a bunch of random colors swirling with no apparent pattern.

"Uhh… actually, I can believe. What, err, what is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a man playing violin under a bridge for a dancing chicken." Ally rolled her eyes at him. "Pfft, amateur."

Austin stuck his tongue out at her, but then kissed her forehead. "C'mon, I'll help you hang it up."

A few weeks later Austin found an… interesting picture to add to Ally's collection. He brought it home and propped it on a chair facing the doorway, so she could see it immediately when she walked.

A few hours later, Ally returned, and upon seeing the picture she screamed and ducked behind the couch. "Austin what's _that_?" she asked, pointing to the painting of the clowns.

"It's a painting I found. Some guy was selling it for five bucks, and since you have a thing for weird art, I bought it for you. Don't you like it?"

"Austin, I'm flattered that you got it for me, but that thing really creeps me out to be honest." Ally told him, then proceeded to demand that unless he was so emotionally attached to the painting that he couldn't bear to part with it, he must get rid of it immediately, lest the clowns get out of the picture at night and murder them both in their sleep (her words, not his).

 _Well, that was a waste of five dollars_ , he thought in his mind as he hauled the thing to the garbage. Honestly, he liked it more than Ally's weird abstract art, but anything so his girlfriend could sleep at night.

 _She's obsessed with pickles_

"Austin? Are you awake?" Austin felt something prodding him softly.

"No," he groaned and rolled over so that his back was facing Ally. This didn't seem to help though, as the prodding continued. "Austin, please, it's important."

"Fine. What is it?" he turned over again, this time to face Ally, and hoped this really was important. He got grumpy when he didn't get his beauty sleep.

"I want pickles," Ally told him, finally stopping the poking.

 _Seriously?_ "Then go get some."

"We're all out," wait, she didn't actually expect him to… "so we need to buy some from the little grocery store down the street, you know, the one that's open twenty four, seven, and the streets are dangerous at night for a small, weak girl like me, but for a big, strong guy like you…" Ally trailed off, looking at him hopefully.

With a sigh, Austin got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He knew Ally was really desperate for those pickles if she described herself as small and weak. Usually she tried to insist on the fact that she was tough (she wasn't). "Fine, I'm going. You're worse than a pregnant woman, you know that?" suddenly an alarming thought hit him. "You aren't, are you?"

"No. Hurry up, my knight in shining armor, I await your return." Getting out of bed, Ally gave him a quick kiss before softly shooing him out of the bedroom.

Heading out into the (not so) cold night, Austin sighed again. The things one does for love.

 _She steals clothes_

"Hey, Ally, did you see my favorite hoodie?" Austin called out. He had gone through the closet and the laundry basket twice, but he couldn't find it anywhere, and he was starting to get frustrated. He was flying to New York for a few days and he needed something to keep him warm during the flight.

Ally peaked at him over the newspaper she was reading. "Uhh… nope. I'm not wearing it or anything. Why would you think that?"

"Ally…" he walked over to her, and gently pulled the newspaper out of her hands, and saw that she actually was wearing it. "May I know why you're wearing my favorite hoodie when you knew I was looking for it for the past half hour?"

"Well, you see, I was cold, and your hoodie was conveniently next to me …" Ally trailed off, looking at Austin apologetically.

"You were cold? In the middle of July? In _Miami_?" Austin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, fine. It's really comfy, and it smells like you, and it's soft, so it's kind of like being hugged by you all the time."

Austin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "If you wanted a hug you could've just asked. Now can I have my hoodie back?"

"Fine," Ally grumbled, pulling it off. "But if I freeze to death, it'll be your fault."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before folding the hoodie to place in his carry on later. Suddenly, he noticed something atop her head. "Ally, is that my beanie?"

 _She's too nice_

Austin entered the apartment to find the couches completely ruined. They were scratched all over with the stuffing spilling out. And what was that weird noise coming from the bedroom?

"Ally?" he called out, slightly worried. What if some weird murderer broke into the apartment and decided to slash the couches before proceeding on to Ally?

To his great relief, she came out from the bedroom, several scratches on her face and arms. "Hey, Austin. There's something I need to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened to you and to the couches?" Austin asked as Ally pulled him to their room. Inside he saw what looked like five balls of fur running around. So apparently, the weird noise was mewling.

"I saw them in a box on the street. Austin, their owner abandoned them, and I couldn't just let them starve. Look at them, they're so adorable." Ally rambled, as he stared, slightly shocked. She had adopted five kittens off the street.

"Ally, what are we supposed to do with them? We can't just raise five cats," Austin asked her. "Why didn't you take them to the animal shelter?"

"I was planning to, but they're just so cute. What if they don't get treated right at the shelter? Austin, they're our responsibility now, we're like their parents." Ally gave him the puppy dog (or kitty cat, whatever) eyes, and he felt his resolve slowly crumbling. "You know, when I thought about having children with you, I always imagined we'd be married first. And that our kids will be human." he told her.

Ally slapped him lightly on his chest. "Shut up. Anyways, do want to meet them? I named the all."

"First you adopt children without my consent, and now I don't have a say in their names. You, woman, are a control freak." He said, but followed her anyway.

"This one is Minnie. I called her that because she's the smallest of the litter." Ally held up a tiny white kitten. "This is Snowball. The reason for his name is obvious." Ally showed him another white cat. "Now this one," Ally picked up a blond kitten, "is Simba. He looks a bit like baby Simba, and I figured we could do the Lion King thingy." Austin chuckled a bit at that. "This is Marie Curie, M.C. for short."Ally held up a fluffy gray kitten. At Austin's perplexed look, she sighed and continued. "She was a Polish and naturalized-French physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. I wanted her named after a great woman to inspire her." Setting down M.C., Ally picked up the last kitten, which was blond like Simba. "This is Austin Junior. He's adorable and adventurous, just like you. And he's blond and attention seeking, which also reminded me of you." Ally's voice, which was soft and tender while introducing the kittens had taken a teasing lilt.

Austin rolled his eyes at her and took Austin Junior from her hands. "I guess they are kind of cute, but Ally, we can't keep all of them."

"I know, I'll make ads in the morning." Ally sighed quietly and picked up Snowball, petting him softly.

Austin kissed her cheek softly, before a thought hit him. "Ally, doesn't this building have a 'no animals' policy?"

"But they're so adorable. I couldn't let them die on the street."

 _Her father_

Austin usually liked Lester Dawson. He was nice, despite being a bit stingy. He was pretty sure the older man liked him too, as he had never done anything to hint that e disliked Austin. Until now.

Ever since Ally had moved in with Austin, Lester decided to pop in at random times to visit the couple. Austin wouldn't have minded it, as he was pretty sure he will do the same thing when he and Ally had a daughter, if it the visits happened in normal hours and with a warning beforehand. But no, Lester came to their apartment even at two or three in the morning, without notifying them first, which made Ally stressed because their apartment was too messy for visitors (it was always tidy, but she still ran around dusting random things), and it made Austin rather afraid of even looking at Ally, lest Lester decided that he wasn't treating his little girl right.

Both Austin and Ally had tried to hint to Lester that while they were very glad that he came to visit them, they would have liked it if he didn't show up after ten p.m., as they valued their sleep, and would appreciate a warning at least an hour prior to his arrival, but Lester always came up with an excuse to visit them, such as "I was wondering if you had any of those sugar cookies I like" (they didn't), or "I wanted to show this new giraffe painting I made"(he showed them the same picture three times).

* * *

"Oh, Honey, if life with Ally is so hard, you can always move back home. And if you're really desperate, we can move to New York and change our names. I almost did that once to escape a crazy boyfriend." Mimi Moon told her son, watching him fondly as he gobbled down the pancakes she made him.

"No thanks mom. Living together might be tough, but it's worth it. I love her, even if she has a few quirks. Isn't that what being in love about? Accepting someone's habits and ideas, even if you don't agree with them?"

Mimi looked at Austin, covertly wiping a tear from her eye. When had he managed to grow up so much? It seems as if only yesterday he was telling her he didn't like the new girl in his kindergarten class because she said that pancakes didn't taste good. "You're right, Honey, that's exactly what being in love is about.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an example for why I shouldn't write when I'm tired. Half of this was written yesterday when I was half asleep.**

 **Sorry for taking a while to update. This part was harder for me to write for some reason, and to be honest, I didn't like this as much as the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, thank you all so so much for the positive reception to the first chapter. It has** **21** **favorites, and that has me freaking out.**

 **I would love to hear what you all thought of this chapter, and I'd love to get constructive criticism.**

 **Love you all and thanks for reading!**


End file.
